


The Second Edition

by bitchslaplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Drama, Future, Future Fic, Multi, one direction children, one direction kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslaplouis/pseuds/bitchslaplouis
Summary: The year is 2035 and the children of the former members of One Direction are causing quite a stir. Louis Tomlinson's son, now known as Freddie Reign (19), and his daughter, Jo(15), have grown up alongside Bear Payne(18), Harry Style's daughter Fiona(17), and Niall Horan's twins, Addie and Dean(16). With the spotlight on their lives, the six have decided to use their famous parents for a very special project culminating on July 23rd.





	The Second Edition

July 1st, 2035  
“BREAKING: FREDDIE REIGN AND BEAR PAYNE ARRESTED AFTER BAR FIGHT  
Freddie Reign, son of One Directioner Louis Tomlinson, and Bear Payne, son of Cheryl Cole and One Directioner Liam Payne, were seen leaving a bar in Sheffield in handcuffs. Onlookers said the pair looked angry and bruised, with Payne sporting a busted lip and Reign’s left eye purpling. None of the bar’s patrons said they knew the reason for the fight but that Payne had burst through the door and shoved Reign up against a wall, shouting accusations.   
“Well, onna em wa shoutin about the others mum—something about a cougar, I fink—and te otha startd ta hit ‘im round ta head,” one patron of the bar reported. Another speculated on what the fight was about, citing the recent issues between Cheryl Cole and Liam Payne and the scandals involving Freddie Reign’s half sister, Jo Tomlinson.   
Whatever the brawl was about, the pair will have some time to resolve it as neither of their fathers have appeared to post bail yet.”  
~  
“Well, that worked.” Freddie rubbed the bump on the top of his head gingerly, wincing. But wincing hurt too, as his left eye was completely swollen shut by now.  
“A little too well, I think,” Bear agreed, holding a paper towel to his lip to help stem the bloodflow. It had nearly stopped by now but every time he touched it, it seeped a little more.  
“How long have we been here?” Freddie asked. His fringed bangs, so much like his dad’s at that age, hung over his swollen eye, but the eye that was visible was the same clear oceanic blue that his father had.  
“A couple hours. Dad is probably letting us stew.” Bear stood and moved across the cell from Freddie as they heard the door open.  
“Are you out of your fucking minds?!” Louis Tomlinson shouted, storming up to the cell in which his only son sat. Although clearly older, his eyes had not dimmed and the only lines on his face were laugh lines. He was not laughing now.  
“Lou, come on.” Eleanor Calder, Louis’ wife of ten years, did not look any happier than he was, but she was much better at controlling her anger than he was. “We’ve posted bail. Bear, your mum is waiting back at our house. Come on.”   
The door buzzed open and the boys glared at each other as they exited. Louis took a firm grip on his son’s shoulder and nearly frog-marched him out of the holding area while Eleanor guided Bear, firmly but gently, behind them. Louis made sure that every reporter waiting outside saw the bruises on the boys. They didn’t want to listen to their fathers, maybe a little public humiliation would help.


End file.
